Winds of Hope
by AveryScarlet
Summary: Years later Avery has moved on and changed from the person she once was. Av has made a title for herself over the past few years in the guild going by the name of 'Avery the Typhoon' by many. All dark guilds fear her and rarely live to tell the tale of their encounter of the girl. But her past will soon back to haunt her no matter how hard she tries to forget. NatsuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is going to be a small inro before chapter 1 comes out, which will probably take a while thanks to all the crap that's going on in my life.**

Current Guild Cards (Slightly updated and altered)  
>Name: Avery Reinhart (AN: II keep forgetting to correct this! It's Reinhart not Reinhert! Gomen!)  
>Age: 16 (Ok Av was 9 when she first joined the guild and was there for almost a year during the A Tale of a Dragon arc. Just wanted to point that our before I say how many year's it's been!)<br>Birthday: ?  
>Guild Mark: Orange &amp; Red - Located on left shoulder (I wanted to put it on her waist... but I noticed almost every dragon slayer has their guild mark on their shoulder. O_O Excluding Lisanna of course before she left for edolas.)<br>Magic: Storm Dragon Slayer  
>Likes: Flying, missions with guildmates (Mostly with Natsu :3), fights, humans (finally!), and singing<br>Dislikes: Sour things (mainly lemons), getting scowled by Erza or Makarov, magic council, those who insult Fairy Tail & nakama, and dark guilds.  
>Fears: Heights<br>Magic Circle Color: Dark Grey (or just Grey)

Spells: (I think it's best if I mention how they work now cause it's really hard describe these kind of things. It's so hard to type down the action that's going on!)

Dragon Slayer Spells  
>Storm dragons roar ( Fūryū no Hōkō) : The user quickly gathers and releases wind from their mouth in the form of powerful, wild tempest blast.<br>Storm dragons wings ( Fūryū no tsubasa ) : The user rise her hand above her head collecting wind energy. Then swing her hand and release several numbers of scale shaped wind masses flying at the target.  
>Dance of the storm dragon ( Fūryū no odori ) : The user creates two piral streams and place them at her own place, in order to block a long ranged attack. Used for defensive and offensive purposes.<br>Storm dragons double claw ( Fūryū no Nijū tsume ) : The user ignites both hands with wind to assault the enemy with a powerful wind enhanced slash attack.  
>Storm dragons Boreas ( Fūryū no Boreasu ) : The user collect wind energy into one hand then throw it directly at the getting in contact with the target it explodes and take form a a large whirlwind.<br>Storm dragons spiral Jaw ( Fūryū no Rasengaku ) : The user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, transform wind into storm on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating.  
>Storm dragons tornado: The user creates an enormous tornado, hitting enemies nearby and sending then flying up in the air, damaging every part of their body.<br>Storm dragons crushing leg ( Fūryū no Hassei ) : The user ignites one of their legs and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with a powerful kick, strong enough to blast the enemy.  
>Storm dragons crushing fang (Fūryū no Saiga) : The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind, and swipes the target in a claw-like fashion.<br>Storm dragons wing attack (Furyu no Yokugeki) :The user generates a large wind storm from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area.

Secret Arts: (I gave up writing it in romanji japanese. Too hard with this new keyboard and my translater won't work properly anymore for these new spells.)  
>Shattering Wind: The user sends a slice of wind and cuts any near object in half, shattering it into pieces once cut on impact.<br>Tempest Gale  
>Tempest Gale: Storm Drill:The user only uses this when surrounded by clouds and strong winds, dives downwards into a spinning motion at the same time gathering both elements together and hits the opponent, causing a huge amount of damage to the body from the immense pressure and is strong enough to create a crater that is 12 acres of land. (restricted of use by Master Makarov)<br>Tempest Gale: Ritual Dance: The user can only use this spell with a partnered dragon slayer, their hearts and mind have to be one in order to successfully act this spell. Holding each other arm in air saying the same chant that sound similar to a vow, both dragon slayers combine their elements together and create a huge storm that is combined with the other elements. It can be compared to Unison raid, but the difference between these two spells is that this one reflects the feeling of trust between only dragon slayers. (A/N: I removed that last sentence because it was a very embarassing thing to write. Just forget about it! I am not going to go back to A Tale of a Dragon just to fix that part! It's done and since you, as the reader, saw it already I am not going to fix it anymore! Forget I ever wrote that part!)  
>Tempest Hailstorm: The user raises only one hand in the air and blasts a giant wind pillar up towards the sky, then crashes downwards onto the enemy with full force, gathering any other elements from up in the air, like lightening, snow, or rainwater.<p>

Wind Magic  
>Flight: Let's the user use the wind as means of transportation.<p>

Song Magic  
>Soothing Melody: The user uses their magic to let the users voice be heard by everyone and soothes the heart of those in pain, slowly making those who are listening remember good memories.<p>

Name: Azul  
>Age: 6 years old (Born a few months after Happy)<br>Guild Mark: Blue - Located on her back  
>Likes: Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, oh and... Happy!<br>Dislikes: Anyone who flirts with Happy  
>Fears: Scary looking people<p>

Spells  
>Aria(AN: I'm not going to explain this one. We all know how it works! X3)

Azul: Kyaaah~! Don't read it! It's embarrassing...  
>Me: Well... It's going to be very obvious later on...<br>Av: That's for sure...

* * *

><p><em>~Prologue~<em>

"You bastards are really pissing me off! Furyu no... hoko!" out of pure rage I jumped into the air and attacked all of the monsters that continued to swarm all around us in one hit. By accident, Azul was ended up in the mix of my attack, "Why me!?" "Ah! Sorry Azul!" I apologize when I saw her fly right past me. I turn back to the monsters with an enraged look, making all of those who were in my gaze back up and quake all over in fear of what'll happen to them now. "You'll all pay... for hurting my nakama!" I lung at them like a speed demon. In one hit a huge blast exploded the moment my fist rammed against one of the monster's butt ugly face. The moment the dusts cleared I had my fist up in the air with a triumph smile on my face as I stood on top of a pile of monsters. Right when I thought I had finally completed my mission, I felt the ground shake all around me and when I peeked over my shoulder to see what it was, a large shadow suddenly casts over me. Azul pops up from the pile and all of her hair stands up in fear. "No way!

_I'm coming home... Fairy Tail!_

++Two Years Ago++

-Me-

"Natsu! Avery!" we both look up to see Lisanna, behind her was her two older siblings. "Make sure not to fight while I'm gone okay? A father must be a good figure for his son~" she jokes and winks at the boy, slightly pissing me off at the action. I kept quiet and looked away. 'I hate this feeling in my chest...' I thought as I gripped the bottom of my pants. It's was just a normal day for me and Natsu, we sat under the tree that's located in towns park discussing a few things about the fight Natsu and Happy were having about fish. "Not that again Lisanna! Besides Av is here..." Natsu looks away blushing to the side much to my amazement. "Eh? Nani nani~? What's going on?" Happy teases. Azul notices my silence and places a paw on my hand, she knows about my secret negative feelings between their relationship, even though there are times Azul can be selfish thanks to her feelings towards Happy but she can be understanding in times like this.

For years I've had this sick feeling in my heart and no matter what I did, it always I felt a huge throbbing pain in my head.

**_Die... I hope you... die... He's mine..._**

I recognize this feeling, it's- "Lisanna wait!" I jump up on my feet much to everyone's surprise. I wanted to stop her, I don't know why but I just felt the need to stop her from leaving on their mission. "I... I... hope you return safely," and I knew I made a grave mistake that day.

++Few days later++

"Yo Av!" I groggly lift my head up from the table . Natsu looks down at me with his signature huge grin at me with Happy by his side as usual. "What is it? I'm tired Natsu..." I yawn as I sat up, still feeling tired after the affects of that long spar I had yesterday between him and Gray. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission today! I had one picked just for the tw-" I immediately interrupt him with a huge blush on my face, "W-What are you talking about Natsu! Happy and Azul are coming with us right? Right!?" He tilts his head in confusion and says, "Of course not! It's just me and you! Like the good ol' times!" My inner self was squealing in glee, 'Is this a dream! Somebody pinch me!' "No fair Natsu! You've been on countless missions with Avery! It's about high time I take her on a mission as well," Gray butts in after over hearing our conversation. "Urusendayo Gray! I asked her first! You had your chance!" and round two starts between the two.

I sweat drop but I couldn't help except smile at their usual antics. "Good luck Gray!" Happy cheers for the other much to Natsu and Azul's dismay. "Whose side are you one!?" they both scream in shock. "Go Natsu! Beat Gray's ass and go on that date for Avery!" I blush at Azul's weird cheers along with Natsu who was almost caught off guard as well. Now I see why Happy wants Gray to win, if Natsu wins we'll be leaving those two all by themselves and that's exactly what Azul wants, to take advantage of our leave so she'll have her alone time with the male cat, as for Happy it's the complete opposite of all that.

"Karyu no Tekken!"  
>"Ice make lance!"<p>

Before the two could attack one another the guild doors burst open, two of the Strauss siblings arm in arm crying their eyes out, with one person missing from the trio. Everyone froze but I already knew what had happened, Lisanna... is dead. 'No... No... It's all my fault...' I felt hot tears run down my eyes behind Natsu and Gray's backs. This happened before, whenever I hear that dark voice it's always a sign for me, a sign that the person I have dark feelings for will die. I felt the world darken around me. "Av? Oi Av! Hold on!" I felt myself fall to the side but in my blurry vision I saw a tint of pink in my eyes.

||Far in the East Forest||

While all the other guild mates were attending Lisanna's funeral; Natsu, Happy, Azul and I ended up visiting some sort of weird hut but I didn't say anything and helped the mourning dragon with whatever he wanted to do in honor of Lisanna. When we were finished, we stood before a handmade grave with her name on it, facing the sunset that was behind out backs. "She loved staring at the sunset... I think this is the best place for her," I felt pain in my heart when he said that. "I'm sure she would've, right Happy?" Azul asks the blue cat beside her in tears. "Aye... I'm going to miss her Azul..." I bowed my head down in shame and started to silently cry behind their backs. "Natsu... if I were to die on a mission-" I didn't realize I said that out loud when I felt a sudden pair of arms wrap around me. "Don't say things like that Av! I can't lose you too!" he cries out and starts crying on my shoulder. I too started to cry. "Calm down Natsu! You're not going to lose me! I never leave my friends behind without saying goodbye," and that back of my mind I though, 'that's why tomorrow I'll leave on my mission... without saying goodbye...'

"C'mon Natsu! Stop crying! She wouldn't want to see you like this!," I pat his back as I tried with all my might to hide the pain in my voice and reassure him the best I could as I tried to stop crying. I couldn't cry now, not infront of the person I cherish the most in the world is in much greater pain than I am in. This is the first in a long time I've seen Natsu cry this hard, not since that time when Natsu's muffler was ripped during his fight with Gray and he couldn't get over it for weeks. I patched it up secretly for him so he could stop blaming his rival for what had happened and stop rampaging all over the city. When I tried to push him away he just tightened his grip on my much to my dismay. I sigh and said, "Don't worry. I'll calm you down." This is a spell I've been practicing for a while, I haven't quiet mastered it yet but I was planning on using it in front of everyone once I was properly prepared, but I guess this counts as all.

**_Dear You_**

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?_  
><em>Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?<em>

_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono_  
><em>Ushianatte hajimete kizuita<em>  
><em>Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto<em>  
><em>Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto<em>  
><em>Ushianatte shimatta daishou wo totetsumonaku ooki sugite<em>  
><em>Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo<em>  
><em>Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai<em>  
><em>Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare<em>  
><em>Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo<em>  
><em>Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga<em>  
><em>Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru<em>

_Mou ichido ano koro ni modoro_  
><em>Konda wo kitto daijoubu<em>  
><em>Itsuma soba de waratteiyou<em>  
><em>Anata no sugu soba de...<em>

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu,ka?_  
><em>Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?<em>  
><em>Itsumo no you ni egao se ite kuremasu ka?<em>  
><em>Ima wa tada sore wo nagai tsuzukeru.<em>

The next thing I knew Natsu, Happy, and Azul pass out after the song finishes. "Gomen Natsu... I have to go..." I whisper in his ear before placing him inside the hut and Happy by his side as the both soundly sleep beside one another peacefully. I felt horrible for doing this to him now out of all days, but I have to go now or else _that_ will happen to me again and I don't want any of them to get mixed up in the cross fire. "Crap I gotta go... They've probably destroyed almost the town by now..." I sigh and pick Azul up from the ground. I look back at them right when I was a few feet away from where they were, and at the exact same moment I turned around to face the sunset rain soon starts to pour down on me the next moment.

-Natsu-

"Av! Av where are you!? This isn't funny come out already!" I cry out as I ran around the guild and knock away anyone that got in the way of my search. "If this is another one of your pranks it's not funny! AV!" I only remember crying on Av's shoulder but the next thing I knew I found myself in the hut with Happy sleeping beside me, Av and Azul were no where to be seen. "Good luck trying to find her," I hear someone say to me behind my back. "What was that?" I asked immediately ticked off at the way whoever was talking to me. I found out it was Gray. Of course it had to be that bastard. "What are yo blabbering about snow cone maker?" as soon as I asked him the entire guild suddenly went silent. "What? Tell me!" I demand no longer wanting to wait for an answer. "She's gone Natsu... She left yesterday after the funeral..." Erza tells me with a small tear threatening to fall down her right eye.

"What!?"

-Azul-

"Are you sure we should leave Av? Natsu isn't going to be happy once he finds out."  
>"It's fine this way... besides I needed to get away from him for a while..."<p>

I knew Avery was just as upset as I am about Lisanna's death, but she never thought that the day we were suppose to leave for our friend to die. She had to delay our departure so she could be for Natsu and everyone else during the funeral. "Avery..." I gaze up at the girl as she continued to fly on ahead, but I was able to see a single tear drip out from inside her goggles.

++ 2 years later++

"Fūryū no Rasengaku!" I watch in amazementas Avery relentlessly attacks the giant monster at full force. I thought at the back of my head and smile, 'You're really strong Av... Probably stronger than Natsu by now!' Avery jumps in the air and let's out on last spell above the monster's head, "Fūryū no Hōkō!" In the giant blast, all of our surroundings were destroyed. Once the dust cleared up, I coughed a little before sweat dropping at the destruction that she caused thanks to her excessive use in her attacks. "Take that you butt ugly ogre!" Avery cries out in triumph as she stood on top of the monster's corpse. Behind her back the mayor and his towns people walk up to her with displeased looks on their face, "Ahem!" Avery freezes and robotically turns around to face the angry towns people. She nervously laughs as she scratches the back of her head, asking them, "Did I over do it...?"

I place my hand together in a prayer thinking, 'Good luck Av! Get ready for the hardest battle of your life!'

**_~To Be Continued~_**

**So how do you like it so far? Somewhere this month I'll FINALLY be able to post up chap 20 of Mercury Alchemist as well as the actual start of this new fanfic... Winds of Hope!**

**Me: Look at you now Reinhart!  
>Av: Yeah! I can't believe I'm actually grown up now Scarlet! Also *compares heights* I'm taller than you now *smirks*<br>Me: Shut up...! -_-*  
>Av: But it's true!<br>Me: Only by a few inches! Besides I'll be older than you next year! You just turned 16 today! So take that!  
>Av: Er...!<br>Azul: I'll take it from here then... AveryScarlet does not own Fairytail! Only me, Av, and many others to come! Ahem...  
>Av: Ah! Ok um... *reads the script* Two years... huh Azul?<br>Azul: Mmmm! I can't believe we can finally see Happy again! What should I do!? I have so much fish to give him! Kyaaah! Happy~!  
>Av: Uh... yeah...<br>Av&Azul: Next time on Winds of Hope... The Return of the Storm!  
>Av: Am I ready... to face everyone again?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_~Avery's Intro~_

_Magic is what makes us for who we are, __it defines us._

_We mages use magic for many different purposes._

_Me? I use it to protect my friends._

_There are others who use it for darker purposes._

_That's why I continue to exist._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Chapter One - Return of the Typhoon~<em>**

-Normal-

Natsu was left alone on the train up against one of the mages of the dark guild Eisenwald, named Kageyama, who was having a 'conversation' with him at the same time hitting him. Sadly, Natsu was unable to move much so he was not really able to fight back. From behind, a girl from behind them sat there patiently and listened to their conversation. "Do you know what we call Fairy Tail in my guild?" he asked in a dark tone, except Natsu was barely able to make any words. "Flies flies," Kageyama starts to chant it over and over again.

He then swats Natsu at the top of his head, in a way that was getting the dragon slayer over the edge. Their little eaves dropper couldn't take much more of it, so she finally spoke up, "And why exactly do you call them flies?" Kageyama turns his head with a confused look, but instantly changed back to normal, "Because they're nothing but a bunch of stuck ups who annoy me." "Really now," she stands up before offering, "then I guess you won't mind if one of those so called 'flies' would have a word with you."

The stranger then turns to face the newcomer, only for Natsu to be surprised and an evil smile forming on his lips. "And you are?" asks a very clueless dark mage. In one swift move, a gust of wind hit his face like a a very powerful punch that could break a normal persons jaw. The train then halts in place, causing their enemy to panic, "Uwa! Emergency break!?" Natsu stood from his place with a a dark look on his face. "You mess with wrong guild buddy!" both Fairy Tail mages cracked their knuckles and looked back at each other.

"Geez... you just had to go off on a mission," the stranger sighs, putting a hand on her hip and look at Natsu in disappointment. Natsu scratches the back of his head and apologizes, "Sorry Av! Erza was the one who got me in this mission! I can't exactly say 'No' without getting a beating from her!" Avery chuckles at this, "Well if you put it that way! I guess there's nothing you can do when it comes to Erza. Though you could've at least left a note!" Kageyama lunges at the girl crying out, "Don't forget your oppenent!" Avery slightly shifts her body to glare at the dark mage, and the moment he could lay a finger on Avery a sudden blast hits his body and send him back down to the wooden floor.

OP:

[MAD] Fairy Tail OP 1 - video made by SSGEditor (A/N: Can be found on youtube.)

++Earlier that day++

-Me-

I walk down the rocky path with my hands at the back of my head, Azul floating beside me with a sour look on her face. "What's with that look? You've been acting like this since we left," I point out, poking the cat's face. "I hate my dress..." she complains and points down at her new outfit. Since her original one was torn up during the mission I had the leisure to making a new dress for her, and by the looks of it Azul didn't like my tastes as usual. I frown at this, "C'mon! You know how expensive those materials were! You didn't even give me enough time to think of the designs from all that crying!"

Azul still didn't seemed satisfied at all no matter what I say to her, all she said was to make her some new flashy clothes nothing else. Now she's just looking down at them as if they were handmade rags! Okay that are hand made but that cloth cost me about 30,000 jewels (me: That's what the money is called right? O_o) from that old merchant we met up with in the last town. It was a last minute purchase so I can get Azul to stop bawling her eyes out and think about heading home, or at least think about Happy so we can head home without any sidetracks.

I ruffle my hair and finally gained the nerve to ask the cat, "So what do you want then? Make it quick so I can make some adjustments! I want to get home before any asshole decides to challenge us here on the spot!" No joke. Thanks to Natsu there's always a random stranger, or a group of thugs, asking to challenge me to a fight. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with that nickname I suddenly got. "Hmmm... I got it!" she whispers into my ear of what she wanted. Honestly, I almost ripped her head off for it.

"Who wants a frilly dress that size!? Your clothes are practically as small as a baby!"  
>"It's not my fault I was born like this!"<br>"Hey don't look at me! I don't lay eggs!"  
>"Dragons lay eggs!"<br>"I'm a _dragon slayer_! A human being that was raised by a dragon! Not born from a dragon!"

We have a very strange relationship. Sometimes we would fight, sometimes we would act like sisters, and there are times where I would be the motherly figure to her since I'm practically her mom in a way. But she's my best friend, next to Natsu and Gray at least. "Alright strip," I order the cat, finally giving in to her weird demands. "I'm not like ice stripper!" Azul screeches and magically throws her clothes off at the exact same speed Gray does. I sweat drop thinking, 'And yet you strip that fast... I hope Gray got rid of that problem already or else I might have to glue his clothes on again.' We got to a small shade so I could properly work on her outfit.

I took my sewing kit out and prepared the orange thread, which Azul chose out of the varies threads I have available, then calmly put it through the needle. Azul stares at me in amazement as I got to work. "You really should start making clothes for the guild! You can even make uniforms for everyone!" her suggestion was innocent and nice, but that wouldn't happen. "Natsu would probably burn them off the moment he get's in a fight, remember? It's a good thing I was able to find him from fire resistant material before he ended up running around naked like Gray," I smile as she laughs at the reminder.

"I almost forgot about that! Maybe the girls? Erza would most definitely take it in a heart beat! She even took that seduction outfit you were making," my face turns red while Azul just looks up as if she was picturing it in her mind. I pop the idea screaming, "Forget I ever made that! It was meant for someone else not Erza! I don't even know why she wanted it in the first place!" "Oh~? For Natsu perhaps~?" Azul's smiles widens when my reactions confirm it to be true. I intentionally rip the cloth. "You want me to finish this up or not!"

Not long after that Azul twirls around happily at the finished product. "Now Happy will surely fall for me this time!" she makes a first and her eyes will with hope. I face palm at this, 'He only thinks of you as a friend!' "What do we have here? A girl and a talking cat?" our moment was over when we found ourselves surround by weird looking men. "What do you want?" I ask them seriously. "Oooh! We got a feisty one here! She'll make a nice catch for the master!" one of them grins wickedly as he licks his lips. That's when I spotted the marks the bear, they belong to a dark guild.

My face slowly darkens as I ordered, "Azul... get out of here... I'll deal with them..." Azul nods without questioning me and flies up into the tree above us. I stood up as the wind around me picks up. "You messed with the wrong wizard... Furyu no yokugeki!" In one blast all of the men were sent flying up in the air in a spiraling tornado then came back down as if it was raining men. "Never mess with... a Fairy Tail wizard!" Azul sweats drops then shrugs, "And that's why you're called Typhoon Avery..."

++Few hours later++  
>||At the Guild||<p>

"Thanks for the drink!" I slammed my last cup of juice onto the bar counter, feeling the heat from my last mission. On top of the bar counter were tons of empty cups that had already blocked anyone's view of the back. "Those are too many cups!" some shout with their eyes bulging out. Mira started to clean up the mess while I just stared at what she was doing. I really miss the old Mirajane, but she wasn't the only one that had changed. "Hey Mira, where's Natsu and his feline?" I ask in curiosity, after realizing how quiet it was in the area.

"They left for a mission not too long ago," she informs, "along with Gray and Erza." I sulked in my seat and placed my head down onto the wooden surface muttering random complaints, "I can't believe they left... I already went through the trouble of souvenirs... do they even miss me...?" Behind my back was a large pile of boxes all stacked in the center of the guild, many guild member who I knew scramble towards the pile and look for a box with their name on it, while some tried to steal the others but ends up getting into a fist fight.

Suddenly, much to my surprise, Azul slams her head on top of the bar counter. I sweat drop and ask the depressed cat, "Oi... are you okay?" She lift up her head and cries out as a large waterfall pours down her eyes, "Happy's not here! I travelled at top speed just to see him again! Why? Does he hate me!?" This cat and her weird _love life_, sometimes I wonder if she even realizes that her feelings will never be requited if Azul continues to relentless attacks on Happy.

'Thanks god it's not valentines day...' I though as a memory bubble appears above my head, Azul pouring a crap load of fish above Happy's head as the cloud read out 'I Love You Happy!'. The bubble pops when Mirajane comes into the picture. "Why don't you go after them if you want to see them that badly?" she asks us with her usual smile forming on her lips. We both look up at her with shock written all-over our faces. "Are you sure it's okay?" I ask her, unsure if it would be the right choice. "Of course it's fine! If there's one thing that I've learned from you is that you never give up!" Azul may have sounded mature there, but wait until later cause this will only last for a few seconds. "So you can meet your prince char-" I instantly threw one of the cups at her face before she could finish her sentence. "How many times have I told you to stop teasing me about that!?" I shrilled in anger as I stood up from my seat.

I sighed and looked at the mission board thinking, 'Azul does have a point... I finished the mission way faster than I was supposed to so I can see everyone again.' A small smirk then forms on my lips, after realizing the one best thing to ever happen. Turning my attention to Mirajane, I instantly asked, "Is the old man here?" "No, he went out out for a meeting with the other guild master's," my hopes instantly shot up like fireworks along with my happiness. A burst of wind blew around my body, helping me float in the air easily like a feather, but the sudden wind did cause a few Fairy Tail mages to be blown away.

Azul got the idea and summoned her wings back, after straightening herself out, and started to fly up to my side. "Thanks Mira! I'll see ya later!" I waved good by before completely making my leave, which had to do with my departure up through the ceiling. I know I'll regret it, but now was not the time to worry about that now, my friends are out there on a mission and I'm not there with them! I was missing all the action! I sniffed the air, getting a weird look from Azul. "Do you have to search for their scent?" she complains, sweat dropping at how I took in the air. I glared at her and asked, "How about you try and track them?" Azul just sighs, giving me a hand signal to continue what I was doing.

Continuing my search, I found at least one scent and it belonged to the one person I wanted to meet the most. "Natsu! C'mon Azul he's this way!" I yell enthusiastically and shoot forward to where ever he was.

++Present++

Who ever this guy was, he pisses me off for making fun of our guild so of course I'll get him for it. "Next time you go off on a mission at least leave a note," I teased before making wind build up around me arm. Natsu smirks at this, "Sorry but I knew you'd find me Av when I went out." In one swift movement, Natsu had punched the guy towards me, then I did the same thing but towards the chairs behind his back. I smirked at this, happy that he was able to feel the double dose of Fairy Tail's best mages. "Hey Natsu," I call out as I walked to his side.

He turns to face me, but only got a fist on the head as soon as he was about to open his mouth. "What was that for!?" he yells holding onto his poor swollen head. "That's what you get for being an idiot! Now c'mon the train is about to move," I tell Natsu when I heard a small sound from the train's wheel.

"We've confirmed that the emergency break was due to a false report. We'll depart shortly, we apologize for your inconvenience."  
>"What!?"<p>

"I'm getting outta here!" he screams while trying to get his pack from the rack above as fast as his cowering hands could go. I then noticed that our 'passenger' has finally got back conscious. "I-I won't let you get away! You just picked a fight with Eisenwald! Don't think you can get away you pathetic fly!" that name sounds familiar, but by the looks of it Natsu wasn't paying attention to his threat, he was paying attention to the insult he just gave us. "Same goes for you now that I know your face now!" Natsu threatens back with a raised fist and gives his a very dark look.

The train then starts to slightly move so I warned Natsu in a panicked voice, "Natsu we have to go now! The train is moving!" I think he got the picture, he was already about to vomit by the time I turned back to look at him. "I'll get you next ti-!" of course Natsu couldn't finish his threat, his face shown that he was already turning pale and about to barf. I sighed at this and pushed him towards the window to help. "On the count of three I'll push you out... one... two...!" I instant threw in out the window before Natsu could object.

The glass shattered as Natsu is pushed forcefully through the window, I could hear a shout from outside and that person sounded really shocked, "Natsu!" I was going to get out but something grabbed hold of me leg, "What the hell!?" When I turned to see who it was, the stupid guys had used some sorta shadow magic to keep me from leaving. "Geez... I thought you only wanted to get back at Natsu," I grumble in annoyance, stepping on the shadow with my other foot. I hated this guy's persistence in wanting to get back at us by the minute, it was too damn annoying for my taste. "Avery let's go!" Azul calls out with her paw extended towards me. "That strength of yours... what exactly are you?" I hear Kageyama ask me behind my back.

I look over my shoulder and answer darkly, "I'm the typhoon that knocks away those with evil intention against anyone and my nakama. I'm a... dragon slayer!" I took the small paw in my hand and kept a good grip on it, and before you know it, we flew out of the train in a flash. Laughing at how high we were, I looked up at Azul and half asked half laughing, "Do you really need to show off!? Hahaha!" "But isn't that where the excitement comes from?" she laughs happily, then lets go of my hand so I can fly by myself. After a few short seconds on calming down, I offered to head to where Natsu had landed and probably to where the others were.

She instantly shot down behind giving me a good straight answer. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Knowing Azul, she probably just zoomed over there just to see Happy. Of course I had to follow her down, not only because my friends were there, but to save Happy's nine lives. Or at least 2 if I can. When I got there, Azul was already attacking Happy endlessly. Even though I wanted to say something so they would know I arrived, they were too busy watching the two felines. "Happy I missed you so much!" screeches the crazy-in-love cat, who tried to get a hold of the other.

"Natsu! Save me!" Happy pleads as he kept on running for his dear life. The reason he wasn't flying away was because Azul here is the fastest when it comes to speed, almost at the same level of my speed of flight. I think its my fault because she's like that since I was very fast and did not need her help in flight, I guess you could say she adapted in catching up to me. The first one to finally catch her was, of course, Erza who was very unhappy of Azul's actions. "Where's Avery?" she asks evilly, at the same time calm. She shudders in Titania's grasped, mouthing words that were inaudible for human ears.

Only I could tell what she was saying, she said, 'She's right above you your dark eminence!' "Who is this Erza?" the blondie asked, curious as to why Azul chased after Happy and how they knew each other. "This one here belongs to a friend of ours named Avery , she's been on a mission since half a year ago," she informs the stranger, placing the female cat on the ground when noticing Azul finally calmed down. "Yeah but since Natsu here is useless, we can't really tell if she is back," Gray points out, pointing a finger at the very sick fire breather.

Natsu retaliates by sending a fireball at Gray's head. "You bastard! Try that again I dare you flame brain!" Gray yells. Natsu yell backs, "Bring it on ice stripper!" "How 'bout we focus on the situation at hand here! Besides we need to know where this Avery person is!" the blonde girl reminds the dup and tries to tear them apart from one another with all her might. Azul on the other hand had finally caught Happy and was snuggling him (more like strangling) the cat to death, she then squeals, "Avery and I brought so much fish for you Happy! I mostly got all fish for you... but who cares! I get to see my Happy again!"

Remembering the cat's presence, everyone, except the new girl, then suddenly asks, "Where is Avery!?" I couldn't hold it in anymore, my patience has finally got the better of me. "Ahahahaha! Have you guys really forgotten how to know when I'm here or not!?" my sudden laugh had caused everyone to look up in surprise. Floating in the air, my arms were crossed and I had my goggles on. "You guys mean thee Avery Reinhart!? She's been known to be the best wind mage in Fiore! And has been given the name Avery the typhoon!" blondie screams in shock, staring at how well I was flying in the air.

"That's because she is a typhoon. You wanna know how many buildings she destroyed in all her missions?" my feline asks sarcastically, gaining a glare from me. When I landed on the ground, I did it with as much grace as I could without making a mistake in blowing everyone away. As soon as I did, two bodies pounced on top of me in an instant, on was small and the other was big. I tried my best to keep my balance without falling on the ground. "Av it really is you!" Natsu exclaimed which I sweat drop at, confused as to why he was happy to see me when we saw each other earlier.

Happy I can understand, but him? I gaze Erza and Gray a quizzical look. "He says he's got amnesia from the hit we both got. But he seemed to remember those guys perfectly," this made me even more confused until I saw a bruise on both boys' heads at the same spot. I went into a laughing fit after realizing what had happened to them, even Azul was laughing with me. "It's not funny!" both scream, only to make things worse for Azul and I. Our reunion was cut short though, Erza had told us about the Dark guild Eisenwald which I was happy to tell them about.

"I see so that guy we beat up was from Eisenwald... no wonder his scent stunk like hell..!" I exclaim with a disgustedlook as I tried to get the remainder of the smell out of my nostrils. Lucy sweat drops, "Fairy Tail has many characters don't they...?" "I came across them before during my last mission... Before I nearly destroyed the town of course. They were looking for some sorta thing called the 'lullaby' and seemed to really want it badly," I gave them about every info I had on Eisenwald like who I encountered during my trip. "Have you perhaps heard of the name Erigor from any of them?" Erza asks sternly, soaking everything I had told them.

I nod my head 'yes' then answered with a very unsatisfied look, "He's that stupid so-called wind mage right? Well he better not come across me cause he's an embarrassment to all wind users. That bastard thinks death is such a fun thing to mess with... " Impressed by my words, she then turns to the four behind her back and gave them quick orders, "I need everyone to get on the four wheeler! We have a train to catch!" Without wasting a single second, everyone went on board except for me and Erza. "Are you coming in?" that was the only time I'll say no to the armored women.

"Nah... I have my own ride," in response, wind blew around me once again as a point to remind Erza of my capabilities. When everyone had already got inside and made their move to follow the train, I was already beside it by the window where the Blondie was. "So, who's this?" I ask without telling anyone I was there. She screams in surprise when she then saw that it was just me. "I-I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy stutters in her introduction. I smiled, taking her hand with mine, "I guess you're that girl I've been hearing about!"

Lucy gave me an odd look until I started to explain, "People told me about a mage that had beaten up a giant ape in the mountains with her bare hands! So you must be her!" Instead of being bashful, she ended up being depressed and mutters, "That was all Natsu..." Disappointed at this, I made a small lie saying, "Man... and I would've offered you to the weekly wizard... Such a pity..." I think I caught her attention cause when I was about to go up ahead. Lucy shouts and taking back what she had said earlier, "I am that very wizard!" I burst out laughing at her actions until a single tear was coming out.

"I like you newbie! You're a lot more interesting than you seem to be Lucy," I gave her one last smile before heading up, "just don't get killed on this mission!" Soon the fourwheeler went even faster than before, causing me and Azul to almost lose them at the dust trail it was leaving behind. When I got to where Erza was, I noticed how tired she was but at the same time serious. Worried about my dear friend, I offered but it was not a question, "I'll take the wheel for you! You're already at your limit Erza!" The only response I got was a weary smile and reassures me, "I'll be fine Avery...! There's nothing to worry about."

I wanted to pursue her any further, but knowing Erza she won't listen to me once she has a goal set in mind, so I sat beside her and tried to take the controls from her. "Avery you can't-!" Of course _that _problem has to come up again. "Shit... not again..." I mutter, feeling that all to familiar sickness creeping up my body. Gray, who was still trying to hold on for his dear life, see's this and pushes me off the seat causing Azul to catch me in time before my body would meet the rocky road. Azul berates Gray for his actions, "What do you think your doing Gray! Avery would've been injured if I hadn't caught her in time!"

"As if I'd let Avery torture herself before my eyes! Besides she has another important job to do! Bring her down there now before I change my mind!" Gray was very serious this time. I blush at this, clearly understanding what he meant but I just smiled gratefully at him. "Remind me to repay you later after this!" I wink at Gray making him turn pink this time. I made the move to go inside after Azul let's me go and zooms through the window, accompanied with Happy's screams from the inside. I said one thing with a big grin before going down to the others, "Be careful Erza! If you go any faster not only will your magic drain, but there'll be a higher chance the wheeler might not make it by the time we get there! It's not meant to withstand this kind of speed! We'll get Erigor don't worry!"

I finally decided to join the rest inside the vehicle. Big mistake... The moment I stepped inside I felt sick all over and I ended up collapsing next to Gray since Natsu, who is also sick, sat beside Lucy. "I... I hate my life..." I mutter, crossing my arms and trying to keep a straight face, sweat rolling down my face as I tried to hold back the urges of puking. "I guess all dragon slayers have motion sickness..." Lucy concludes at the sight of us being sick. I tried to get up but I ended up being forcefully pushed back down on my seat at the sudden force when the wheeler sped up, causing Natsu and I to turn feel even more sick than before and it was not funny.

"Someone just kill me..." I groan as I tried to keep a straight face. Azul sighs, "You both are hopeless..." She goes to Natsu's side and lightly pushes him so he lean on me, when his head ends up on my shoulder we both were no longer sick much to everyone's surprise. "Wha!? Their not sick anymore!?" Lucy was too shocked to even move from her place anymore from the sight. "You see, we always used to go on mission together. I found out by accident on our way back when Natsu here fell on my lap and was suddenly better. It's helped a lot since," I explain as I lightly pat Natsu's head, who just blushes and looks away.

"And it's been a real pain in the ass too," we all jump at Gray's sudden presence. "Gray! When did you get in here!?" Lucy and I jump at his sudden appearance inside the vehicle. Gray steams in anger for some reason and just gives a loud 'hmph!' while I spot Natsu smirking at his rivals' weird reaction. 'Gray should already know about this... why is acting so weird?' I thought in confusion. Thankfully, Lucy brings up the situation into light by asking, "Where have you been exactly? Natsu and the others have been telling me a whole bunch of stories about you, but I've never seen you in the guild since I joined."

"I was taking an S-Class mission for 2 years."  
>"You're an S-class mage!?"<br>"Of course not! I got permission from the old man since I always did my job too well, it was suppose to take me two years to finish... But I got lonely and Azul was nearly broken so I had to wrap the mission up quickly, also I wanted to see my friends again."  
>"That's amazing... What... was your mission?"<br>"Supposedly I was meant to take down a forest beast that was about 8 feet tall, it happened in the far east. I know the town by heart so I know that was report was false since it's the magic council that personally requested for my assistance in the extermination. Seems like their own army couldn't handle it."  
>"Oh... what!? Then that means you're really as powerful as they say you are! You probably fought with Erza millions of times to be this strong!"<p>

I was blushing at all the praises Lucy was giving me. "I-I'm not that strong Lucy! Any rumor you've heard about me is all on Natsu! Beside these guys are a lot strong than me," I say bashfully as I hide my face. Happy asks me as he tries to hold back a smile, "But what about that time you sent Natsu to the hospital after beating him up to a pulp?" I grip onto Happy's head and lift him up to meet my dark gaze, "You know why Happy..." "So what happened to that 8 foot monster?" Gray asks me. "That was the last thing we fought Avery... Actually we fought 120,000 monsters," Azul corrects.

Gray leans back in his seat with a small ball of sweat rolling down his cheek, "That's almost close to Erza's record..." I just laughed at how pale everyone was turning. "You've been awfully quiet Natsu-" I freeze when I see him staring right into my eyes. "Uh... Um..."

-Lucy-

The two couldn't stop staring at each other, and I also started to notice a little tint of pink forming on Avery's cheeks. I whisper into Azul's ear, "Are they dating...? They haven't stopped staring for a while now..." Azul sighs and shrugs, "They're not dating don't worry... Just make sure Avery doesn't hear you... she'll kill you if she heard you ask that...!" I soon start to sweat all over from Azul's words.

-Back to Me-

We stopped by a nearby train station only to find out Eisenwald has taken over a train, the very same one Natsu and I were on before we were forced to hit and run. Azul flies up the hill and tells me, "It has to be them Avery there's no doubt about it! There were people talking around about a man with a giant scythe threatening to kill everyone on board if they don't get off the train!" "Crap we're too late... Erza! We're going on ahead! I'll try to slow them down a bit so you guys can catch up to them!" I tell the armored mage as I lightly push Natsu off my shoulder and prepare to get out of the vehicle.

Before my body was half way out the window, I felt to hands grab mine, one cold and the other warm. I chuckle at this knowing who those two were without even looking back, "I'm going to be fine guys! Stop worrying and focus on the mission! You wouldn't want Erza to go ballistic on us now do we?" I look over my shoulder and flashed a grin at the two both, though that didn't seemed to reassure them one bit. They've always been like this around me so many times. I have to choose my words carefully around them when I'm about to do something dangerous such as this, if not you'll see me strapped to the chair bound by ice chains made by Gray and a huge fire pit made by Natsu.

Av: That bad!?  
>Me: I wonder why... :3<br>Av: What's with that look... O_O  
>Me: Hehehehe...<p>

They're that worried about my safety! "Make sure to kick his ass for me Av!" even though he didn't let go, Natsu grins referring to the asshole who was beating him up in the train before. Gray on the other hand was still unsure about this. "Why not I ponder for a second seeing as how both boys haven't complied yet, then a devious idea popped into my head. "I got it! Who ever saves me first if I don't come back immediately can sleep over at my house for a week!" I smile at them happily. Ok that's not a devious idea, I'm not that evil enough today like I usually am when it comes to pranks.

Lucy and Happy gap in shock to see both of their heads steaming while Azul, who was able to make it out first, tries her best to stifle her laughter when she see's the reactions on their faces. I got out in a flash right when I felt their grip loosen on my wrist, without wasting a second I was already outside in a gust of wind. "I'm counting on you Avery!" Erza calls out, preparing to take off again. I nod then said, "Be careful on the way Erza! We have passengers and others on board don't forget that!" "Others!?" the two were petrified while it was Lucy's turn to not laugh.

"Natsu I think Avery doesn't like you anymore~" Happy teases. As Azul and I fly off at high speed towards where the where the train could've gone, I sweat drop seeing how Azul was trying her best not to fly back after hearing Happy's cries. "Avery you hear that!? Happy misses me already!" the demente cat squeals happily as she listens in on the sounds of the blue cat travelling all the way to where we are. I just nervously laugh at her while thinking at the back of my head, 'He's screaming in terror... not crying...!'

I couldn't help but gaze back down as the group below us watches, Natsu on the other hand just lookedat me seriously then flashes his goofy grin at me again. I flicked my goggles on in response and gave him a thumbs up. "Alright Azul we have to get there quickly! Can you catch up with me!?" I ask Azul. She smirks at me and puts on her own goggles. "You kidding! I can beat you any time, any where!" We both nod in approval to one another then boost our speed to the max.

_'I'll protect everyone for sure... I won't let you do this... Erigor!'_

Ending: MAD Fairy Tail Ending HD - made by ALL Anime -MAD-Op-ED-AWV

**_~To Be Continued~_**

**_And there you have it! It's a crappy start I know and Avery is a lot more serious than I had anticipated... But then this is the battle field and we all have to get series in the front lines! Don't think I'll forget making the second chapter soon! The first one is actually longer than I thought it would be, though I wanted all of you to feel satisfied at the start before the second chap comes out! Make sure to find the vids on youtube! The youtubers do a very good job on making these awesome vids and I wanted to share with you what I find whenever a chapter comes out._**

**_Me: Avery is busy right now after having to fly around so much. So today I have Azul here to fill in her shoes for today!  
>Az(ul): Hai hai minna!<br>Me: Now the difference between how I usually end M.A. to Winds of hope is that I'll be giving out trivia questions for you guys to answer!  
>Az: We thought it would be nice to see who out there knows their Fairy Tail!<br>Me: Not all of them will be Fairy Tail based questions...  
>Az: Jah I'll pick the first question! *Digs in the basket*<br>Me: Oi oi careful with that! We're starting with the easy questions remember!  
>Az: I know that! Hm let's see... Was there any changes done in the<em>****_ first opening from the very first episode to the second episode?  
>Me: Animators love to change a few detail on anime openings and it takes someone with a very good memory to notice this! I noticed it only after I re-w<em>****_atched the episodes to inspire me in making the first chapter.  
>Az: Ganbaru minna!<br>Me: Hey look it's Happy!  
>Az: Where!? Happy wait for me! *flies off*<br>Me: ... *sighs* She's gone now Happy.  
>Ha: Arigatou Ave- I mean... Scarlet... chotto...<br>Me: You can just call me author-san then. ^_^||| Names are hard this time so I get it.  
>Ha: Are you related to Erza...? O_O<br>Me: Of course not!  
><em>**


End file.
